


【秦龙】最想环游的世界 上

by yiliwanwan



Category: Ma Long/Qin Zhijian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliwanwan/pseuds/yiliwanwan





	【秦龙】最想环游的世界 上

机场的信息屏总是最令人关心的——其目光受重视程度大概仅逊于金钱堆砌坍塌的股市。黑底白字，一串代码，跨越空际的无形线引，串联起始发地和目的地的微弱联系。它决定着相遇是否能准时，重逢是否会错过，所爱之人是否遥不可及。

“先生…先生，打火机不可以带。”

秦志戬抬眼，略带一丝困惑，墨绿色的冲锋衣领偷偷划过他的脸颊，搂住他的脖子。“噢。”他很快反应过来，“我现在不抽烟。”

安检员礼貌地让行，秦志戬挎着包匆匆走过，脑子里仍在计算着地球另端的时间。这个点，马龙的计划跑到哪儿了？

他抽出手机在机身背后按下指纹，微信消息及时弹出：“刚完事儿，10个动作各练20组。登机没？”

“进安检了，记得把汗擦干再洗澡。”秦志戬用拇指划过对话人的名称，停驻着揉了揉。小乖。

因为工作的特殊关系，他们几乎很少有异地而处的时候——这大概比大部分的情侣都要幸运。无需计算着下班后需要通勤的时间，计算着工作单位相交最近的点，计算着能相处的珍贵时分。

他们待在一起的时间是很多很多的，多到让人嫉妒。训练课刚下，洗好澡30分钟，在食堂里又甩着未干的发尾相遇了。马龙翘着腿坐在秦志戬对面，专心致志地吃，吃鼓了脸，软得如同他手里的豆沙包，一戳一个凹。

跟访的记者曾经说，马龙怎么在15年突然变帅了？秦志戬狐疑，有吗？还不是颗豆沙包？白白软软的，最多是颗张开了的豆沙包，眼耳口鼻突突地冒出来了，有了男人的样子。

时间过得快，一年两年，四年十年，日日相见，的确看不出过多区别。马龙也是经人提醒，才发现秦志戬头发白了。嚯！怎么这么白，这是哪个时点时分发生的事情？他不好意思地去蹭他，你头发白了。秦志戬斜他一眼，没说话，继续干自己的事儿。

你头发白了！马龙又重复一遍。

知道了。秦志戬应。头发总是要白的。

男孩总是要长大的，头发总是要白的，时间总是要走。这是自然规律。只能努努力，像两杆矗立在星河里的灯柱，时间是流淌的星河，流过他亦流过他，始终动摇不了。

他们不觉得漫长。相爱的人怎么会觉得漫长呢。

“明明没练完，干嘛撒谎？”Rafal见马龙放下手机，特别耿直地问道。

“他要登机了。”马龙指了指手表示意道。见对方没懂，又好脾气地补充：“不说结束，他在飞机上不安心。”

Rafal摇了摇头在他旁边蹲下，替他揉膝盖，嘴里还不知道嘟囔着啥。马龙英语虽有长进，也没好到这个地步，只能靠着情商去猜。无非是“麻烦的男人”之类的呗，没啥好话。

他和秦志戬都是天秤座。88年生人，是被星座学说严重祸害的一代。马龙自认纠结这一特质在他身上发挥到了极致，好在在场上没这毛病，或者脑子转得足够快，足以让纠结的时长不影响战局。但比他大一圈的男朋友似乎幸免于难——他很少见他为什么事情踟躇犹豫过。

马龙问出口时，秦志戬边捏着下巴边费劲地在键盘上敲字。他打字贼慢，慢到马龙都看不过去。

问你话呢。马龙说，你为什么事儿纠结过吗？

啊。被电脑折磨着的秦志戬难得有点呆，似乎没听清楚话，指着屏幕。你说，这PPT怎么能做得好看点？

马龙翻了个白眼，把键盘抢过来。你看字号至少得统一吧？对齐会不会？这个宋体丑死了，换一个换一个。跟你说了不要乱配shai，你这在大屏幕上一放出来下面的人都要亮瞎了。

小乖也没学过做PPT，但似乎有天然的审美，总能把事情搞得像模像样，起码比他强。大概是有强迫症的人，运气不会太差。

秦志戬上去亲了他头发一下，当做奖励。我去洗澡，他说。他理所当然地把自己处理不好的事——比如PPT，丢给了马龙。马龙说过，他是老年人了，有的事情不会做，并不丢人。

老年人停了喷头，刚想伸手去拿洗发露，马龙刚问的问题滑进了他的脑子。

你为什么事儿纠结过吗？

这问题感觉挺大。秦志戬站在止住水的喷头下，认真地想了一会儿。零星的水滴挨个儿排队砸中他的脑袋，意图挖开一些陈年旧事。

人的回忆如同藏在手机里最深的缓存文件，平日无声无息毫无存在感，直到卡得动不了了，下定决心去扫描，才能发现它们竟然占了30多个g。

有的。当然纠结过，不是关于乒乓球，就是关于你。

张雷给他拍胸口打过包票。这孩子特别好。张雷瞪着他热心的大眼睛兴致勃勃地张罗着，酒窝露出来，泛着北京爷们的豪爽酒味儿。当然了，你也特好，孩子交给你，放心。

秦志戬瞧马龙那暗自搓手的局促样儿，内心啊了一声。想着是个怕羞的乖孩子吧。

事实证明他错了。马龙就像一颗不听话的螺帽，乖乖地让你安在螺丝上，心里防备一松自以为成了，正想拧呢，螺帽却憋着一股暗力和你较劲，任你东西南北随便使力气，我自岿然不动。

你来。秦志戬朝他招手，螺帽，啊不，马龙速度挺快垫着外八步来了。您找我？马龙往他水蜜桃似的脸蛋抹了一把，顺手把汗擦在球桌上。

得，还跟着张雷学会说您了。让你练这个，为什么不练啊？秦志戬不怒反笑。是不是觉得你教练好欺负？

马龙倒是没想到秦志戬会这么跟他说话。不像教练，像个队友。我没有，我练了，只是没找到感觉。马龙反驳道。他对自己当面被戳破不听话的情况略有不适，内心却有一点不知从何而来的得意，又向秦志戬抛出个新的问题。

你看我上周的比赛了吗？年轻人向他呲了呲小野兽的利齿作为示威，正手短我接不好，我觉得应该练那个。

行啊，那你练吧，一定要好好练，加油。秦志戬也不反驳，转身就想走。

你不给我发，我咋练啊！马龙见他要走，终于有点着急。

我的训练计划也不见你听，不是觉得只靠自己就挺好的吗？秦志戬回头冲他笑笑。

潜台词便是不需要我你也成。马龙立刻便听出来了，他胆子也并没有那么大，和教练小闹一下没问题，但他要真的跑了，不管他了，他还是害怕的。

秦指导。马龙小声喊，见对方没反应，又加大了点声量。唉，秦老师！

秦志戬听到“秦老师”，身体还是特别诚实地转过来。下不为例啊。他严肃地指指马龙，对方见他愿意回来，立刻给秦志戬递球板——从未有过的待遇。

练呢，当然还是按秦志戬的计划来。只是最后，他又给他喂了20个正手短作为奖励。

因此秦志戬听到领队、记者说马龙乖，总是不以为然。马龙是个很有个性的孩子，只用乖来形容他的性格，就跟只用好来形容他的球技一样，太没意思了。但他还是将马龙的手机存为“小乖”。反其道而行之吧，年轻教练员小秦迷信地想。

后来许昕在秦志戬的手机上看到“小乖”的来电提醒，惊讶地瞪大了并不伟岸的眼睛。秦志戬没在，“小乖”打了5、6秒就挂了。许昕赶紧趁机给师父手机上打电话，看看自己叫啥。

马龙拎着手机匆匆跑进来，对师弟张嘴就嚷。你在这儿？老秦人呢？你看见了吗？他咋不接电话昂？

许昕绝望地闭上了双眼。你师徒俩玩吧，“大皮”并不是很想说话。

许昕说他累了，说你剥削他。马龙笑嘻嘻地给秦志戬发微信，想象他收到的反应。亚锦赛完美收官，他的老男朋友终于可以小歇一口气。

我倒是想剥削你，赶紧好起来，小乖。

马龙脸一红，又立刻忍不住想埋怨自己，这么多年来，总能从老流氓的文字或话语里得出点不一样的调情意味，真是特殊技能。

许昕儿子名字想好了吗？每个人要交三个呢。马龙把花花肠子一收，专心按手机。你帮我那份想了得了，我现在处于英语环境，太难了。

我现在处于竞赛环境，满脑子只有胜利，冠军……回头孩子要怨我。

只有胜利冠军吗？

我想胜利冠军的时候，第一个想到的还是你。

秦志戬打下“它们最配你”后，还是删了。他和马龙都不喜欢把话说得这么满，但小乖明白的。作为主教练他这么说可能不合适，但今天他领着队伍，把金牌都拿下了，任务完成了，请允许他作为马龙的唯一私有物，好好地将思念松绑。

想他健康快乐，想他享受乒乓，想他旗开得胜，哪怕是和自己闹呢？让他闹吧。多幸福啊。

他想念他。


End file.
